yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 4: Episode 25: Times A Changing.
' ' 'Participants' *Sheeva Nightengale *Ezekiel "Stone Fist" Jackson *Tetsu Ryoji 'Supercop vs Supercop' (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SBClImpnfAg ) Tetsu would look this man in his eyes. Nick would return the glare accordingly. Then in the blink of only an eye, the men rushed at each other, meeting in the middle with a fist to one anothers face. The two men would try to compete in a test of strength by pushing their fist harder, and harder against one another’s jawlines, but this struggle proved to no avail, as Tetsu was clearly the dominant one in strength, would simply step forward, and bend his arm that was still connected to nicks face, and push his fist further forward, knocking nick 15 feet backwards spanning the entire hallway. Nick would hit the wall, with a loud THUD. Tetsu would take his previous stance, and stay in the same spot. Nick would stand up, and crack his neck on both sides, before taking off in a sprint twords tetsu. He’d hop from both of the hallway walls, land an aerial spinning kick to tetsu’s upper jaw line, which would cause tetsu’s body to spin around in a complete 360 motion. Nick would land rather quickly and in some organized mannor of fighting would thorow 4 palm strikes to four different points of tetsu’s chest, and quickly end it with a high side kick twords tetsu’s neck. Tetsu coughed up spit from the blows to the chest, finding it hard to breathe all of a sudden but the kick to the right side of his head would be blocked by tetsu’s bent elbow block. Tetsu would retaliate by kicking Nicks free leg, which was keeping his balance, and cuasee nick to stumble backwards a bit. Tetsu closed the distance by peforming a series of rapid hand strikes: closing the distance between himself and Nick, he’d begin to attempt to throw powerful gut wrenching jabs at Nick from this distance, but Nick seemed more than capable of blocking and parrying these jabs easily. “His movements….what style is this??!” Nick would lean to his right side, blocking tetsu’s last right jab, with his own left arm, to which then nick not only kicked tetsu in the side of his left kneecap, he’d combo that and kick tetsu in his rib cage, with the same leg. This cuase tetsu to stagger to his right slightly gritting his teeth in pain. This would only lead to nick throwing a spinning round house kick at tetsu’s gut. The kick connected but tetsu would allow it to sink into his stomach, before grabbing said leg and twisting it. Just like in the principles of Hapkido: joint locks are essential, and when tetsu’ would twist nicks leg nick’s body would then be in the air turning to the right in a complete 360 and cuase him to fall to the ground with a loud slamming noise, that put a strain on his back. However just as tetsu steped backwards slightly, nick had already kicked himself back up on his feet, and began assaulting tetsu with 4 hammer fisted like strikes. 2 horizantal, and the other 2 vertical ascending both up and down. Tetsu saw the very power in these strikes and weaved everyone of them, but only to be backed into a wall. Nick woluld capitalize by pushing his foot between tetsu’s legs, so he was pinned in this wall posisiton. Being less than an inch from each other Nick would throw a series of close range elbow strikes all aimed at tetsu’s rib cage and neck. Tetsu could block some of them, but not all as at this distance he was limited to his mobility. The only thing keeping him up right now was Nicks knee and his flak jacket which absorbed some of the blow. Sheeva was watching as Nick seemed to be dominating the fight for a second. “Hmm. Maybe this Ryoji kid was more bark than bite….” Tetsu would still be cought in the barrage, only to think back on his fight with Keyome…when immobilized, one can only use their head. And that’s exactly what tetsu did. Out of the blue, with percises timing, tetsu threw his head out, and cought Nick right in the nose with a well timed headbutt maneuver. “Kah! You fucker!” Nick took a few steps back reaching for his nose, which is exactly what tetsu was counting on. With the quickness of a fighting video game tetsu would rush in, and quickly dash behind nick, and grab him by his waist. Only to raise his upper body into the air and do what is known as a German Suplex. This move would cuase Nick to be slammed down on the back of his neck with the accumulated force and velocity of tetsu’s own body weight and strength. The slam would hit hard but tetsu wasn’t finished with his retaliation. Once the slam landed tetsu would stand up and walk a few feet forward, pacing back and forth. Nick groanded in pain and stood up rather quickly only to eye tetsu down. Both men had slight bruising under their chins, and were heavily beaten. “You’re a tough one Nick. I always knew District 3 cops would be a higher par” Tetsu said wiping his own mouth that had a smidge of blood on it. “Tch..of course. Distrct 3 cops are desgined to make you guys look like fucking jokes…and seeing as how I’ve dealt more damage I’d say it’s working.” Tetsu sighed and took his stance again. “One more.” Tetsu would gesture, as Nick smirked and took the stance he’d taken before too. This time him and tetsu would meet dead center, in less than a second, not being that far from each other in the first place. Tetsu’s right fist would collide with Nicks face, but this time it was MUCH harder than it was the first time tetsu had punched him. This one ROCKED nick pretty darn hard. Nicks body reared to the left, only to be met with a right footed up kick to his neck, which would send his body back in the opposite directinon. Tetsu would then place his hands behind his back, and use his left foot to stick his leg out, in a standing sweep kick, to cuase nicks right foot to go airborne. At this part of the combo Nicks body would be in the air except for his right foot which would still be balancing him on the ground. Tetsu would then seem cruel in his next maneuver as he would close in on nick and bring his right knee up and then bring his right elbow down, hitting him on both sides of his middle body. This blow not only winded nick completely, but had him coughing up small speckles of blood, into the air. Sheeva gasped as she didn’t expect Tetsu to be so ruthless in battle. Once this maneuver was done, tetsu would grab nick by his head with both hands making sure it was secure, and he could then hip toss nick into the opposite door 6 feet behind them. Nick would go flying through the door, upside down and crash back first into the sink in the janitors closet. 'I'm Ready...' Tetsu would dust his kuckles off and sigh. “That guys got some tough skin…Took more effort to beat him than I thought it would.” Sheeva would walk up beside tetsu and nod. “Muay Thai, Boxing, and Hapkido. That’s your brand of Jeet Kun do is it not?” she would say with confidence. Tetsu nodded. “With a few extra things but yes, that is the power fist style. Holds up well against any martial arts style.” Sheeva nodded and turned around. “I’m excited to learn it sir.” Tetsu would widen his eyes. “Sir? I’m not in control of anything yet you know.” Sheeva would place her hands on her hips and slip on her white dress shirt, which she left unbuttoned so nothing but her sports bra was revealed. “Well if this works, they’ll need someone to lead. If you get your request then you may be chosen D-2 head of KPD. You never know, things happen. In any case, I’d like to help you out. Might get more action over there than here. Lets head to the meeting room.” Tetsu started to walk with her, but couldn’t help but wonder about Nick. “Hey is nick gonna be okay?” “Trust me, you’ll never simply “Beat” nick. He’ll be fine, he was probably just taken of gurad by your tatics. He’s never been a wrestler.” The two continued to walk and exchange general conversation, until an interesting question came up. “So Tetsu, is there a deeper meaning to his than a simple cry for peace? I mean there scrim everywhere, but to request this much backup? You must be in dire need..” Tetsu sighed and began speaking. “Keyome Tasanagi is up to something. A simple Yakuza chairmen WAS what he was labeld but no…he’s growing in power. In resrources. He’s building a milllitary faction, and rumors comfirm he’s been selling his soliders all over the world, to merceranries who are willing to hire. He’s become more than a Yakuza…he’s becoming a world power.” Sheeva’s mouth droped. Even they KPD in district 3 were not ignoratnt o Tasangi’s activites, but she didn’t expect him to make such waves while doing so. “A world power…but why?” Tetsu raised his finger in a gesture of deduction. “That my dear girl is an excellent question. If I’ve learned anything it’s that Keyome always has a plan. The Ironic thing is, I have a feeling that it’s not all for bad. But how he’s going about it is not the right way. Martial Law in a city of freedom? Against cops that get paid off, yeah that’s totally going to help.” Tetsu shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down at the ground(http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cBYutDqPcIw ) “Someones got to do something. And It looks like it’s got to be me.” Tetsu nodded as Sheeva stoped them both. “Here it is. There in a meeting right now….Do you wish to proceed sir?” ) Tetsu looked at the doors. This was the moment. His heart was racing, and it would almost seem like he’d broken out in a cold sweat. He tensed up for a moment and took a deep breath. Thinknig of all the things, and people that got him here. Their smiles. Their happiness. Their joys. Tetsu couldn’t let them get taken away, not by a force that they had no say so in. “I’m ready….” Tetsu grabed the knobs and pushed the doors open quickly as to draw all eyes and ears on himself… 'Somebody Always Knows Something...' Tetsu looked around as he walked forward. It was a giant council room, with seats wall to wall, and one huge row down the middle, the walk way rather. There was a stage of some sort at the very back of this giant room, and a stand up front. Right before that stage however was another smaller table with 3 people sitting in it. Also their were 5 balconies around the room , with multiple seats filled with multiple people. Tetsu started down the walk way, and Sheeva followed behind. The whispers of the crowd ensued and the tension built like leggo blocks. Tetsu reached the front of the table with the three people and stood attention. He saluted them accordingly and then spoke aloud. “I’m Tetsu Ryoji, Second in Command of District 2 KPD. I’m here to talk about my appeal.” The woman in the middle spoke up. “Ah yes we did send for you. Welcome,we’ve heard quite a lot about you Mr.Ryoji. Are you aware that you’ve interrupted a meeting of the upmost importance?” Tetsu nodded as Sheeva stood behind him with her arms by her side. “I understand that I have, but this is a dire situation. District 2 is-“ “JUST FINE!” A booming voice erupted from seemingly nowhere and all eyes and ears attempted to follow it. The only one who didn’t recognize it was tetsu himself. Tetsu turned around to see a huge muscle toned elderly fellow, looking down at him. He was signifigantly taller than tetsu indeed but it was his muscle that mad his size seemingly endless. “Ah…and you are?” Sheeva would clench her fist, saying the man’s name with a certain animocity. “Jackson. Stone Fist Jackson.” Jackson would look down on tetsu and grunt. “We’ve been expecting you for sometime time now kid.” Tetsu’s brow would furrow a bit. “I’m not a kid anymore. I’m as much of a man as anyone else here, and a man with a purpose at that.” Jackson let out a hardy laugh “HAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! This is pathetic.” Jackson turned his back to tetsu and started pacing to the other side of the stage. “Tetsu Ryoji…the Supercop. Son of Ochigi Ryoji, Ex Governenment weapons developer. Creater of the classified metal known as Ragnainium and Anti Gravity Fields. Mother was killed when you hit the age of seven, proceeded to train your body to it’s peak human physical state, using techniology meant for Super Soilders, back when that serum was abundant in Government testing facitties. Placed top 3 in the GMAF’s, Stoped Tanaban, and played a part in the Downfall of Thomas Flint. Rumored to be Dating Asami Takahasi, ex aniki for the Kagemaru turned Chairmen of the ChiTori Clan, correct?” Tetsu’s mouth hit the floor with shock. His greatest secrets all spilled out in one fell explanation. “H-how did you?!” “I’m not your typical Kpd head kid. I’ve been around and back in this dog eat dog world, and also have special ties to the big guns. Theres nothing in this world that is truly hidden.” Tetsu gritted his teeth, and eyed this man down. His secrets exposed, he’d noting else to loose at this point. “Regardless of my origins. What does that have to do with my request for more men and a new KPD building in District 2?!” Jackson turned to Tetsu and looked down at him with disgust. “Simple….Kasihana City is a fucking joke. I don’t care what district it is, this city is it’s own downfall. Everyone like crabs in a bucket, clawing away at each other to get out. To get what they so desire. Knowing that there are people out there who can prevent this they continue to pursue. Sad sad little people. You know we have one of the highest death rates in the country? Who’s fault is that? Our own.” There were some truths to his words, which is why tetsu continued to listen. “The reason, you were called here was so we could tell you, to shut your damn mouth, and know your damn role. No back up, no extra help, no rebuilding. It’s a waste to put money into a city that’s already hell in a handbasket. Surely you’ve seen district 1? Oh that’s right. You can’t. NO ONE CAN ANYMORE!...,These freaks running around. Doing what they want. For every one savior, we get 10 more goddamn feaks of nature..” Jackson growd once more before speaking. “you know how many times I’ve opted to nuke this fucking city? Rebuild from District 3 and start a new? Perfect! People with fucking sense!” As Jackson said his last words, a wind bursted from his body. Testu’ put his arms over his face to block said wind. “Huh? A chi user?! How come I couldn’t sense him?.....” Tetsu put his hands down and listened to him. “ We’re aware of the Tasanagi situation quite well…if it gets anymore out of hand we’ll step in but until the-“ “any more out of HAND?! Take your own advice and look at district 1! Something should’ve been done about that shit a while ago! Now look! A military force is building right, RIGHT under your noses. I’m trying to fight this battle, but the KPD in D2 only get lazier and lazier by the day! I can’t fight everything by myself! The other day a guy got away form me! Not because he was faster! Not because he was better trained or smarter! Becuae the kageamaru, the FUCKING YAKUZA! Are more organized than the GOD DAMN COPS!” 'Legit Ideas Indeed.' A gasp would be let out by the crowd watcthing this argument on stage. Tetsu continued. “MY request are simple and not impossible. I want 100,000+ men shipped to District 2, to make up for lack of men, and workforce. I also want a team of District 3’s best conscturtion crew to immidately begin construction on a new KPD central tower, with direct sattlite link to District 3’s communication sources, but only with certain authorization. Also I want full disbandoned charges on my father Ochigi Ryoji. In return, we shall resurface the special metal knownas Ragnainium only to add to the new KPD standard operative gear.” Tetsu used his watch and pulled up some holographic specs of a new military body suit. “ these are the specs of the new standard KPD uniform I want to establish. It’s an amor, but not really. This is meant for defense and endurance. The new flak jackets will be equipped with Ragnite chian mail, making someone completely bulletproof. However the force of the bullet will easily injsure someone interally, and anything made of Adamantium or Ragnite will also pirece. However for mobility, the chainmail will have A.G.F generators on a microscopic scale. This is only to cover the chest, knee’s, elbows, head, and calf like ares. To keep from difficult movement. This is standard however, the higher ups will get fullbody Ragnite chainmail, and be more heavily equipped. Aslo speaking of the jackets will have a thick layer of rubber coating, for insulation purposes to prevent shock damage, a layer of fireman’s material to prevent burns as well.” The crowd nodded their heads in agreement. Positive whipsers went throught he room on how this could be benifical. Jackson continued to stare at tetsu intensively. Tetsu placed the scans back into his watch, and looked at Jackson. “Don’t you see? I have ideas to not only handle the threat in District 2, but also the entire city! On a further note, we could sell traces of some of this metal around the world, for an even bigger phropet, to fun these things!” “Enough. I’ve seen, and heard enough of this optimistc bullshit.” Jacksons tone was so unforgiving..” these plans take money…and resources…to which we do indeed have. But not enough of a care to save this unforgiving city or the people who reside. To hell with your plans. As your superior, and commander of armed forces in District 3, I order you to stand down, and return to Your district. Fix your own damn problems.” The crow grew silent as Tetsu was denied his proposistions,and Jackson started to walk away. The room fell silent, until the silence was broken by none other than tetsu himself. “No.” Jackson turned around slowly with a crazed look in his eye. “What…did you just say…Boy?” Tetsu took a few steps closer, and spoke again. “Did I stutter? I. Said. No. Your not the man I have to talk to in the first place. It is the commander of District 3 I am looking for.” Jackson turned to tetsu with his brow furrowed. Clearly he was enraged that someone of lower rank thought they could talk to him like that. 'One Track Mind..' “Well though luck kid. She was killed today, and taken by a mysterious group of mercenaries during one her round trips through out the district. Reports say she last disappeared in..” “District 2. Where keyome’s rag tag gang of fucking anti-heroes have thaken the city under siege. You won’t even honor a fallen comrade?!” Jackson’s face was red with anger. He’d about had it with tetsu’s mouth and was ready to explode. “That’s it boy! You speak to your superiors with such disrespect I wouldn’t give you SHIT even if you were right!!” Jackson threw his fur jacket off, and then yelled at the top of his lungs. “IT’S INSUBORDINATE LITTLE SHITS LIKE YOU THAT DISGRACE THE VERY NAME THAT IS KASIHANA POLICE DEPARTMENT! KNOW YOU PLACE YOU LITTLE SHIIIIIIT!” This mans aura was so thick the floor boards under him were caving in under the pressure of his chi…and this guy…was a light Hadou user, which was the surprising part, but I would explain his physique. Tetsu was infuriated with this man. He had never met someone more stubborn, and one track minded in his entire life, and he wanted to show this man, that there are more important things out here. “FINE! I’LL BEAT YOU! AND ANYONE ELSE I HAVE TO UNTIL THE PEOPLE STOP SUFFERING BECAUSE OF SELFISH BASTARDS LIKE YOU!!!!” Tetsu riped his flak jacket off, and his utility belt, now wearing nothing but a black V-neck and threw his gear to Sheeva, who willingly cought it and held it. “IF I WIN, YOU GIVE ME EVERYTHING I REQUEST!!!” Tetsu stomped his foot down, releasing the bulk of his chi as well for this fight. This was one opponent he knew he couldn’t out right take lightly and was going to go hard from the get go to defeat this man. This was bigger than tetsu. This was about the entire districs in Kasihana city. We need this. They need this. The city needs this. 'Not Looking So Hot There Guy....' CRACK would be the noise heard, as Jackson’s fist connected with tetsu’s chin. As the fist connected, another one would follow that would rock tetsu cuaisng his body to swing to the right. This would all be tied together when Jackson bestowing a double thrusting palm to tetsu’s chest, with so much force tetsu felt like his chest was going to collapse in on itself, as he was pushed out into the stands. The people cleared the seats, and let these two men use the meeting room as their battle ground. The crowd was not surprised the Jackson had obtained the early upperhand. Jackson was proabably on of the best fighters in the KPD argueably. Tetsu stood up, and rolled his shoulders, and sprinted twords Jackson. Once he got a foot away from a Jackson he would be running into jackssons forward push like kick however….the kick would go right thorugh tetsu’s mid section, and seem to do damage. This however was actually an afterimage of tetsu’s body made with pure speed. “NO TIME FOR TRICKS BOY!!” Jackson would thrust his elbow backwards, with a surge of blue chi glowing off of it, only to strike tetsu in his head……the head of another after image that is. Jackson was now getting frustrated. Tetsu was faster than Jackson had thought. His ninjutsu training also made him so silent, when moved, telling his location would be next to impossible. That’s when tetsu steped from the shadows, with a soaring backflip kick, deilivered right ifront of Jackson and landing dead on the chin. “KUH!!!” would be the noise emitting from Jackson’s gritted teeth as he was sent flying 6 feet into the air. Tetsu would recover from this flip of his, and quicky crouch himself down. Only to propel himself upward twords Jackson with a flying uppercut, that made it’s mark. The impact send a wind from tetsu’s body, as his chi was released in that very blow, signifying the damage it had done. Tetsu’s body would continue to drift, but Jackson on the other hand….was not done here. He ragined composure rather quickly thanks to his chi enhaced ability to adapt to any sort of damage, i.e tetsu’s chi infused blows. He’d give tetsu an almost demonic smiles as while tetsu soard above him, Jackson grabed tetsu by the waist and pined him in the air, upside down in a Zangeif like fashion (Zangeifs move from street fighter, basicly a power bomb) Witht hier combined height in the air, briggs would released his chi and grip tetsu tightly and ascend their fall from 7 feet in the air. The impact from their drop would cause a loud “KA-THOOOOM!!!!!” the bolted down chairs to raise from their hinges and split apart, sourrounding the deep crater that had been made with tetsu’s body. 'Hunger Games..' Tetsu laid there dazed, and in massive pain. He estimated that his shoulder blades must have been cracked somewhat or another, as he found moving his arms exteremly painful. Jackson would now be standing up looming over tetsu. He’d then begin talking, and planning a sadistic maneuver of sorts. “You know Ryoji your father was a great scientist that he was..” Jackson would jump on tetsu’s mid section, forcing all of the air right out of his lungs, and hurting him. “hack!!!” would be the noise made as tetsu spit up a bit of blood. “He was always tedious. And his wife? Man was she a sight for anyones eyes.” Jackson jumped seven feet into the air, and then crash landed back onto tetsu’s mid body yet again, forcing more blood to escape tetsu’s mouth. Jackson would continue to bounce on tetsu’s mid section like a trampoline all the while talking. “your ideas are laughed at Ryoji! You’re a child in a mans world! Childern share, and men take everything they can! Your nothing but a whiney little bitch who can’t get his way! It’s people like you that make me sick to my very core!!” Jackson would’ve bounced on tetsu’s mid body 6 times by now, each seven feet in the air. Tetsu managed to survive by forcing chi into his mid section to reduce the impact…but even a reduced impact ruptured tetsu’s muscles slightly He had at least 3 broken ribs at this point….and so much blood pouring out of his mouth it was a sickening sight to look at. Jackson stoped jumping only to make his way out of the crater, which was at least 9 feet deep by now. “Take this boy to the infirmary. The meeting shall commence as planed.” Sheeva ran over to tetsu’s crater and peared inward. “Tetsu! Tetsu get up! Please! Look you can’t die here! You had plans!” She was upset to see someone with such a bright future have their hopes crushed. “TETSUUUUUUUUUU!!!!” Tetsu’s eyes opened, but barely. “I-…..is he….done?” Sheeva’s eyes widen at his question. Tetsu then started to stir again. “It hurt l-like a bitch but. I got just the energy I needed for my next attack..Tch my ribs!” Tetsu stood up holding his ribs, and with one hand, scaled his way out of the crater he was in, only to have Jackson standing 5 feet away from him. “Hey Jackass!...is that all you got!!” Tetsu would give a goofy blood covered smile. Jackson would turn to look at tetsu with even more bloodlust in his facial expression. “You don’t know when to take defeat….you do understand…I’m going to kill you now…RIGHT?!?” Jacksons chi became visible to tetsu and was rising to an all time peak. Wind constandly emiting from his body as tetsu had struggled to stay up. He then saw Jackson charging his body with an incredible amount of chi. “DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE SUPERCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!!!” 'Just a 2-bit Cop..' Jackson wasted not ime charging at tetsu with his two palms facing each other at his waist. No doubt to release a double palm thrust that would mudrder tetsu’s mid secntion completely….or would it….Tetsu watched this man, while the crowd watched in fear. Sheeva was biting her nails, and the council men were astonished at the bloodshed going on. Tetsu would simply give a bloody smirk and utter “heh…I’m just a 2-bit cop from district 2.” Tetsu would place his own hands by his sides. And scream at the top of his own lungs.”KYAAAAAAAA!!!” Tetsu would thrust his own double palmed strike at Jackson. This move would be utterly useless against Jacksons forceful motion…if tetsu hadn’t used the kinetic absoption technique to abosrop the impact of each of brings trampoline stomps earlier on. The two forces met dead center and a blue light was created from the meeting of the two palm techniuques. Tetsu’s force however was superior and cought Jackson off guard cuaing him to fly backwards by 6 feet. Saddly he’d only reach 3 feet of this distance as tetsu would have lunged himself forward and ended up directly beside Jackson. “It’s over…” Tetsu would whisper to him, as he enhaced his body with all the chi he could muster at this point, and used his speed to run past Jackson, hitting him in the ribs to stop his momentum and cause him to fall. He didn’t get the pleasure of falling, as tetsu would’ve already ran past him in a different direction, hitting him in his other ribcage this time, but making sure the momentum would keep Jackson aflot. “I’M NOT DONE!!” Tetsu would repeatedly run past this man’s airborne body with is enhanced speed, and hit him in a different area of his body. Tetsu ran past this man at a speed the human eye is not adjusted to at all, and would only take someone with some sort of enhacement to even truly see tetsu’s shadow, let alone his entire body movement. Tetsu ran past Jackson 20 times, and hit in in misc area such as his head, his spine, his neck, his stomach, his chest, his skull, any area, that would keep him afloat. After the twentieth time, tetsu would stop being at jackson’s now bloodied and bruised bodie’s right side. Tetsu would raise his right fist in the air, charging it with all of his might to create the Muteki No Ken. “this is for everyone! You’ve! For- Saken!!!!” Tetsu would bring his hand down in a crushing downward hook punch, that not only sent Jackson crashing to the ground, but the sheer impact of tetsu’s fist had major after effects. Jackson now suffered a broken ribcage, and thanks to the inner ki strike tetsu was able to multiply the force of this impact to Jackson’s legs, knee caps, elbows, and shoulders, breaking every single one of them. Ensuring this man would never be able to move for a long, long time. Once Jackson’s boy collied with the ground, a force would erupt from the impact, cuasing the floor boards, and whatever chairs were left in the room to be vanished to the far walls of the meeting room. The very foundation they were in shook, like a small termor had hit the area, and the walls even cracked slightly form the forces emtion. The only thing Jackson could do right now was lay there battered and broken, with tetsu’s fist loged deep in his gut. Tetsu spoke with such feriocity in his voice. “Meet my demands…….I have more, but I think I’ve proven myself more than worthy of them.” A voice steped form the crowd, and spoke harshly. “he doesn’t have to do anything anymore.” Tetsu would keep his fist lodged, but look over to see a woman of short stature and somewhat age on her speak 'Only Temporary...Everlasting Aftermath.' “What. Do you mean.” Tetsu’s eye twitched a bit. He was in a serious state of rage, and at this point willing to hurt anyone who was going to come between him and what’s most precious to him. “I mean Tetsu…you don’t have to have him call the shots. You can do them on your own now.” Tetsu raised his eyebrow, and stood up. Though he was battered, he seemed to be able to move to a degree. “Huh? I thought he was the commander of armed forces?” The lady nodded at tetsu. “Was. Is the key word. Do you realize…that you’ve just solo’d one of the most powerful men in District 3? There are multiples around, but this…is still a milestone achievement for a 2-bit cop like yourself. Your ideas were flawless, though when it comes to battle preperations, our hands are tied, and we must go off of Jacksons milliteristic ideas and philosophys. But Ryoji…your plan….we like it.” The council meeting memebers gave tetsu a suit jacket, to make him look somewhat formal, and even had a nurse come out, and clean his face up a little bit. “Ryoji congradulations. You’re now the Commander of Ar-“ “Wait.” Tetsu interrupted, and pushed the nurse off gently. “I will take this posiston on a temporary basis. I will give orders accordingly, and then resign as follows. I don’t want this much power in my possession. However I will galdy become the Distrit 2 Commander of armed forces, should you be willing to supply my demands, while im in this position.” The council woman noded. “the floor is yours Ryoji.” Tetsu nodded, and then took a deep breath. “Alright folks, lets not beat around the bush. This is what we’re gonna do.” Tetsu would start giving the orders and instuctions step by step on gaining more militant forces in District 2 not only for combating the Kagemaru, but to fight the war on crime in general. He also requsted the removal of his fathers charges against im, and even bestowed info on Ragnite, however tetsu was not stupid. He would give the public False Ragnite, which is lighter, and about as durable as your run of the mill Carbodaninium alloy or reienforced Titanium. He picthed for a new KPD tower to be built, including 100 floors, and 20 underground floors, and a good many other suprieses, that would aid the KPD in the coming days. Tetsu was even putting a construction team on helping to aid the rebuilding of District 1. Tetsu, one step at a time, was going to make the city a much better place. And this was the start of it all. Category:ARK 4